An optotype presenting apparatus is an apparatus that presents optotypes for examination of an eye. A Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-148930) discloses an optotype presenting apparatus that present different optotypes to a left eye and a right eye by utilizing a display device in which polarizing films having mutually orthogonal polarization axes are alternately arranged on pixel lines and a polarizing filter that has polarization axes in accordance with these polarizing films and arranged in front of eyes to be examined. According to such an optotype presenting apparatus, it is possible to present different optotypes to the left eye and a right eye and carry out binocular visual tests and monocular tests with both eyes open.